


One Week

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sort of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's been, one week since you looked at me. Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> This short little fic was inspired by the song "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies.

Colin couldn't help but smirk as Anders attempted to look angry at Colin, but it was easy to tell that the blond was failing horribly. He remembered that when Colin actually had managed to piss off Anders a few days ago, that he had almost laughed at the look on Anders' face. The blond looked positively adorable when he was angry, and Colin couldn't help but occasionally get him riled up on purpose just to see that cute little cock of the head and his pouty lips. But of course Anders should have expected something like this with the way Colin was. The man was a professional douchebag and more often than not prided himself in the fact. Of course he and Anders did balance themselves out quite nicely, and so combined they were close to sort of a good person. 

Colin couldn't even particularly remember what it was that he did that got Anders so angry, and he knew for a fact that Anders probably didn't even remember either. He just kept up the anger in an attempt to show dominance. Which was also positively adorable. Especially since despite spending nearly the entire week 'angry' he still yanked Colin into the bedroom, intending to continue their usual schedule of fucking each other senseless whenever possible. And Anders still gave him that angry pout whenever Colin decided to tease him about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Anders said in a faux-angry tone of voice. But Colin saw the quirk of his lips as he clearly attempt to suppress a smile from appearing on his lips.

"Oh, just looking at your lovely face." Colin enjoyed the way Anders' face went slightly pink at that. "You're very attractive when you're trying to be angry."

Anders huffed. "I am angry! You...You..." He trailed off, still pointing his finger accusingly at Colin.

"You don't even remember what I've done, have you?" Colin said in a slightly mocking tone of voice. "You and I both know at this point I've already apologized and you've already forgiven me even though we never said anything."

Anders looked up at him, and then finally relented as he grinned at Colin. "Yeah, whatever. I should have expected you to do whatever stupid thing you did anyways. You're a horrible person. You probably laugh at funerals or something." He laughed, as he began to tug on Colin's shirt expectantly. 

 

"I just wear my mind on my sleeve. Let the whole world know exactly what I think about it." Colin replied, removing his shirt. 

Anders just giggled, and he could barely even contain himself. Colin assumed it was pent up laughter from the past week of him attempting to stay completely angry at Colin. It was nice to see though, because Anders didn't laugh nearly as often as he should. Yet here he was growing quickly redder and redder in the face as he continued his mirth. He had even stopped halfway taking off his shirt, so now only one of his arms was in the sleeves and the rest of his shirt was tangling around his neck. He looked up at Colin with teary eyes, and attempted to apologize for the sudden bout of giggles.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're fucking crazy as well and you know it." Colin said, and in one swift movement he pulled off Anders' shirt. "Now take off your pants so we can continue this before I end up pissing you off again so we can begin this whole process over again.

Anders leaned up and pecked Colin on the lips. "Yeah, whatever." He complied with Colin's request with a sly grin and Colin pounced on him. A candle near them promptly was lit up.

It wasn't until about two days later that Colin and Anders properly even apologized about what had happened, because it wasn't until then that they actually remembered what it was that Colin had done to anger Anders so much. But they got over it quickly enough, but they both knew full well that nearly the same exact thing was most likely going to happen in one week. Not that it would stop them having fun then, obviously.


End file.
